The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as static random access memory (SRAM) devices, which may store data using latches, or dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, which may store data using capacitors, according to a data memory method. SRAM devices may have a low integration degree and thus a low memory capacity compared with DRAM devices, but may have a simple peripheral circuit construction and may operate at high speeds. Thus, SRAM devices may be mainly used as a cache memory of a controller.
To improve operating characteristics of memory cells of SRAM devices, a method of controlling voltages (e.g., a power supply voltage, a bit line voltage, and a word line voltage) may be used. When a voltage of a word line is boosted to improve write operation characteristics of a selected memory cell, however, read operation characteristics of a half-selected memory cell corresponding to the word line may decrease.